


You’re Just What I Needed

by letswritesomeshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cute Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Height difference, Keith is thicc and you cant change my mind, Keith’s Thighs, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short Keith (Voltron), Shy Keith (Voltron), Size Difference, Size Kink, Tall Lance (Voltron), Thick Keith, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomeshit/pseuds/letswritesomeshit
Summary: Keith’s new to his school and accidentally (literally) runs into the really hot football player, Lance. And of course, as all clichés go,Lance is nice,Keith is awkward (and cute),And maybe they fall in love.





	You’re Just What I Needed

‘I’m so late. I am so fucking late.’

Keith was pushing through the rest of the students who were also apparently late for third period. And he was doing just fine dodging everyone until turning the corner on the second floor. Keith harshly bumped directly into a firm wall of boy. Then, of course, like some fucking drama cliche, his grade 11 math textbook and stack of homework sheets slipped from his grasp and onto the floor. Keith stopped moving as the bell rang, and looked up red-faced at some tall tan dude in a football jersey. 

“What the hell.” Keith said. Now he was late, and he was going to get another detention from his asshole of a math teacher. 

“What the hell to you too.” 

The freakishly tall idiot was saying words that were probably meant to be at least a little threatening, but the way his grin curved upwards made it seem like he thought Keith being late for class was a joke. 

“Why are you just standing in the middle of the hall?! Do you have any idea how much shit I’m in now?” Keith growled at the guy, although he never actually looked up at him. Keith was kind of just glaring at his jersey. He looked to the side after realizing he must’ve looked like an idiot. 

“Wow dude, calm down.” 

Football guy put his hands in front of him in defence, like this whole thing wasn’t his fault, as Keith started bending down to pick up his belongings. 

“Sendak is gonna kill me.” He muttered. Keith just began to move downwards as another student shuffled around the corner and bumped Keith’s shoulder while passing him to go down the stairs. 

Keith’s eyes widened and his foot went forward to catch him as he fell forwards, and back into Football Boy. Although this time, Keith’s arms were flailing in attempt to catch himself and his hands found themselves on the toned biceps of Football Boy in front of him. He felt his face and chest hit the front of the football jersey and took a sharp breath in when he felt large and strong hands take a firm grip on his hips. 

Keith’s hips were still a bit of an uncomfortable spot on his body. Testosterone was far too expensive for him and Shiro to afford until more recently, after he got a better job in the city. 

Shiro’s parents weren’t exactly the wealthiest of people, but they always got by taking care of the four of them and they were constantly assuring Shiro and Keith not to worry about money issues. Of course when they died in a fiery car accident whilst taking a taxi home from their weekend getaway in LA, Shiro and Keith began to have to stress about far more than not paying the water bill that month. They had to sacrifice some small luxuries, and Keith’s testosterone doses became less of a priority. 

 

Keith froze and looked upwards at Football Boy and into deep blue eyes, ones he didn’t notice in his anger. Now, he wasn’t angry, he was nervous. Nervous of his body, and nervous because he realized the tall boy holding him was really, really hot. Like, extremely, undeniably gorgeously hot. He was wearing a now concerned frown on his face and his eyebrows were slightly downturned. He had tiny freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, and even smaller ones across parts of his forehead, ones that couldn’t be seen unless you were staring intensely at his face. Like Keith was. 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry.” Keith said so quietly it could’ve been a whisper. He was never loud to begin with, his voice always just got louder when he was angry. 

Now Football Boy just stared back confused. Like he didn’t understand that his beauty caused Keith to physically become unable to speak. 

“Uh, yeah. No problem.”

Keith looked away from the blue eyes for a moment and noticed that they weren’t the only two people in the hallway, about 6 other football players were also silently watching this exchange. Keith felt his face heat up. 

“Listen man, are you alright? Your face is really red.”

Keith just looked at his books on the floor and back up into one of many football boys’ face. He opened his mouth to answer, and was interrupted.

“You must have been running really far. Which class were you going to?” 

The tan boy bent down and picked up Keith’s things, and for some odd reason he felt himself missing the warmth on his hips. Keith looked over the back of his white jersey to find the other guys still staring at their conversation with raised eyebrows. 

Keith took a deep breath and willed his face to chill out. 

“Um, math.” 

Football Boy stood up and handed Keith his books. 

“Ew, with Sendak?”

“Yeah.”

“God, he’s the worst. He gives out detentions like nobody’s business.” There’s a short pause and, “Here, how about I come with you and tell Sendak that you were helping the coach or team for a moment or something. Then you won’t get in trouble... probably.”

Keith was actually going to tell him that it’s alright, and that he shouldn’t waste his time, but by the time the kid stopped talking, he was already guiding Keith towards the stairs and away from the rest of the football teams confused gazes. 

“I’m Lance by the way.” Lance stuck out his hand towards Keith, as if that’s something teenagers still do when they’re introducing themselves. 

Keith took his hand, “Keith.”

“Great. I haven’t seen you around here Keith, are you new or something? Because if you’re new Sendak might take it a little easier on you.”

“Uh yeah actually. But not that new, I moved here three months ago.”

“Oh cool. Why come here though? I mean, I’ve lived here my whole life and nothing’s never really been interesting. Except for maybe some of the people. They can be pretty cool.”

This kid talks a lot. Keith thought. It’s hard to even remember what the question was. He did remember though, and Keith didn’t feel like explaining that they had to move here because it was one of the cheaper neighbourhoods for Shiro and Keith to move into, and surprisingly one of the only low-cost towns with a doctor nearby who will give out T. 

“We just needed a change I guess.” Is the explanation Keith went with. It’s not entirely false, he and Shiro needed to start somewhere new. Leave the old apartment and the old town where everyone looked at them with pity and everybody had to watch their words when speaking to them. 

It’s nice to talk to somebody. When you transfer schools halfway through the school year, everybody already has their own groups of friends, and nobody’s looking for a new addition. Outside of groups that have been chosen for him in class, this is the first conversation Keith has had with another student. He likes it, aside from the awkwardness of meeting someone new. 

“Well, it’s good to have you here, Keith,” he likes the way Lance says his name, “this school needs something interesting,” 

Lance looked at him, a small, pleased smile placed upon his face. Very different from the cocky grin from before. 

“Maybe you’re it.”

And with that, they reached Keith’s math class. From looking through the thin window, Keith could tell that nothing important was happening. People were hunched over their single desks filling out worksheets. 

He looked back at Lance, who was peering into his class looking disgusted. The kid must hate math. Keith realized he was staring again.  
He needs to stop that. He probably ruined his chances at having at least one friend by investigating every portion of his face. Now he’s going to be known as the short, weird, shy kid who stares at people. Really, Keith barely even makes eye contact with people, much less picking apart their facial features. It’s just Lance. 

Lance looked back down at him, grinning. This grin was different again, it’s more like a smirk. 

“I’ve got an idea.” His smirk widened. “How about you come sit with me and a few of my friends at lunch tomorrow?”

Keith tried not to pull a face. Sitting with a bunch of football guys seemed like a really bad idea to him. 

“Like with the football team?”

“What? No. I actually don’t hang with them much outside of sports.”

“Then who?”

Keith really wasn’t trying to be skeptical of Lances friends. He just didn’t want to “hang out” with a bunch of asshats. It’s seems like schools can be filled with those. 

“You might not know them. Uh, Hunk and Pidge?”

“Uh yeah, no. I haven’t really met many people.”

Lance tilts his head. 

“Well now you have. Lunch, tomorrow. We’re usually in the back of the cafeteria near the-“

“Kogane. Inside now.”

Lance’s directions were rudely cut off by Sendak slamming the door against the wall. 

“And McClain. Don’t you have class.”

“That’s a negative, sir.”

Lance flashes another brilliant smile. It’s like the kid can’t stop smiling.

“The team’s got a game and Keith here was just helping us out before hand. He’s got a good reason to be late, sir. Promise.”

Sendak glared hard enough that Lance’s smile faltered. His face very accurately portraying how disbelieving he was of their excuse. 

“Okay, welp,”

Lance looked between an angry Sendak and shyly grinning Keith, slowly walking back down the hall.

“Wish me luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be so much fun to write. I have so many ideas, just you wait. Now I just need to find the time to put them on paper. But I will! 
> 
> Until then ;)


End file.
